Unthankful Givings
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Thanksgiving is nearing and the smashers are in a hurry to prepare. But, with last minute shopping, cooking a VERY large meal, and the dangerous feeding frenzie of dinner time, things will go a little out of control... R&R Enjoy!
1. Preparations

**Hello all! Warriorcatgirl375 here with another story and my second holiday fic! Here in the US, Thanksgiving is next week so to celebrate, I'm presenting this story! Complete madness will ensue! Read away and enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Preparations 

"I can't believe we, of all people in the mansion, were chosen to go shopping!" Ike complained loudly. It was a cold, breezy autumn day in Smashville. The colorful leaves blew in the wind as five smashers walked along the streets of the small town. Not only was it a cold day, but it was the day before Thanksgiving. Knowing this, Master Hand had to rush plans so everything would be prepared in time. Here's a flash back to show what happened.

**Flashback **

"Smashers!" Master Hand addressed to everyone in the living room. "I need to announce that Thanksgiving is tomorrow."

"YES!" Kirby shouted in pure joy, clearly excited to be eating a feast. The smashers gave him blank looks and returned their attention back to Master Hand.

"Moving on." The floating hand mumbled. "Since that holiday is near, we need to stock up on food. So I'll be choosing the smashers that will participate in shopping." Many groans of complaint and horror erupted from the crowd. "But, since it's for an important holiday, we need a large supply of food, so instead of choosing three smashers, I'll be choosing five."

Now screams of horror erupted from the smashers, fear that their odds of being chosen were risen.

"So, now to choose the smashers." Master Hand then reached into the hat and pulled out five slips of names. Everyone waited in anticipation, praying that none of the slips had their names. Master Hand unfolded the slips and read them all. "Mario, Link, Pikachu, Ike, and Fox." All the smashers sighed in relief except for those five.

"Saw that one coming." Mario muttered.

**End Flashback **

After those events, the five were now heading toward the Nintendo Mart. "I mean seriously!" Ike continued to ramble on. "I'm beginning to suspect that he chose us on purpose."

"The odds were pretty slim." Pikachu agreed. "But maybe it was just coincidence."

"Dought it." Fox mumbled. "Bad luck always happens to us."

"Well, we are the mainish characters of this author's series of fan fics." Link said in an out-of-character super smart tone and randomly was wearing a pair of glasses. "The odds of us always being caught up in an unfortunate problem have always been high. The only time we are relieved of it is when the story is not ment to be focused on us. Which there's not quite a lot of those. So it's basically like a curse; we will always be trapped in traumatizing terrors of existence full of excrusiating pain and suffering that will haunt our nightmares for the author's sick and cruel amusement."

Link turned and faced his friends with a smile, waiting for their response. However, Fox, Ike, and Pikachu just stared at him blankly, clearly confused.

"I have no idea what you just said." Ike finally spoke.

**(Page Break) **

"We're here." Mario said. The five friends stood in front of the large grocery store known as the Nintendo Mart. The plumber turned to face the other four."Okay, the best way to get through this shopping trip is to split up. So each of us can cover certain things on the shopping list." He then took out a list and looked at it. "Okay, we're going to need two turkeys, five large sacks of potatoes, about fifteen pounds of cranberries, three times of the ingredients for pumpkin pie, about three times of the stuffing ingredients, macaroni noodles and cheese for homemade mac and cheese, twenty bags of bread rolls, and lots and lots and lots of corn on the cob." Mario took in a deep breath after reading the entire thing without breathing.

The other four just stood and gapped at the plumber. "Damn! Why do we need so much?" Fox asked.

"Have you seen the number of people at the mansion and how much they eat?" Mario replied.

The pilot nodded in understanding. "True."

"So let's decide who's going to get what." Mario said. "I'll get one of the turkeys, the stuffing ingredients, and the pumpkin pie ingredients."

"We'll get the sacks of potatoes, the corn, and the mac and cheese stuff." Link and Fox said in unison.

"Me and Pikachu will get the other turkey, the cranberries, and bread rolls." Ike pipped in and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Mario said with a determined gleam in his eye. "Let's do this!" They all cheered with confidence and disappeared into the store.

**Now if there's one thing that I know, it's that shopping for Thanksgiving can get hectic, especially if it's last minute. Trust me, I know, I've experienced it myself...**

**So this concludes chapter 1. I apologize if it's short, I'm still suffering from traces of writer's block. Plus, I'm kinda lazy right now. It's actually sort of a shock that I'm writing, I just saw "Catching Fire" in theaters last night and the awesomeness has given me motivation. How, I don't know.**

**I plan to have four chapters for this holiday fic. Maybe more, maybe less, we'll see. I hope you all enjoyed and are interested so far. The next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. Thank you and see ya!**


	2. Shopping pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Read away and enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Shopping 

Mario, Link, Pikachu, Ike, and Fox walked through the doors and entered the Nintendo Mart. They had just finished going over who's getting what and now we're ready for shopping. They grabbed carts and walked fully into the store, but stopped dead when they saw the chaos inside.

The entire store was crowded with people rushing around frantically, trying to buy everything that they needed for their Thanksgiving dinner. Most people were fighting and arguing, some we're rushing around and knocking over things as they did so. It was a nightmare! The five stared at it all in silence for a moment.

"I knew something like this would be happening." Mario muttered, breaking the silence. "We just had to get everything last minute!"

"This could be harder than expected." Pikachu agreed. "But we can still do this. Just stay focused on the task in hand and we'll be done in no time. Simple!"

"Easier said than done..." Ike grumbled.

"Let's just get this over with." Fox said. The others agreed and began to split to find what they needed. However, getting through the crowd of bustling shoppers was a little difficult...Scratch that. It was very difficult.

People pushed and shoved, trying to find what they needed. It took a while to get through. Finally, Mario made through the crowd and into an isle. He looked around and quickly found the mix needed to make the stuffing. He walked over to it and grabbed three boxes, like what the list said. _So far, so good. _He said to himself. _I got the stuffing mix fast with no trouble. This could go well after all. _

Mario exited the isle and walked around, looking for the next things he needed to buy. _Next should be the ingredients for pumpkin pie. _He walked into the produce section, while dodging rushing shoppers, and searched. He soon found the pumpkins. Smiling, he picked up three of them and placed them in his cart. He then headed into another isle and found pie crust. He got three of those and continued.

After searching and finding the rest of the ingredients, Mario went into the deli section and soon found where the turkeys were. He grabbed one and made his way to find the cashiers, done with his shopping. _That actually went well. I wonder how the others are doing. _

**(Page Break) **

Ike and Pikachu searched the bakery for the bread rolls, the two had still yet to find them. "Damn it." Ike mumbled. "They better not be sold out. Cause if they are, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Just hang in there Ike." Pikachu reassured. "We'll find some." They continued to search the bakery until Ike finally found something.

"Hey Pikachu! I found some. It's the last bag left."

The electric pokemon perked his ears and trotted over to his blue-haired friend. Ike picked up the bag of bread rolls and showed it to him. But Pikachu tilted his head and stared strangely at the bag. _Something about those rolls seems a bit...off. _He said to himself.

"Um, Ike." Pikachu said. "I don't think we should get these rolls."

"Why?" Ike asked. "It's the last bag they have and there's no more."

"I know, but doesn't it bother you the slightest bit that those rolls are...green...and fuzzy."

Ike put on a look of confusion and looked at the bread rolls in the bag. Sure enough, they were green and had some hair on them. "Oh." He said. "I didn't even notice that." Pikachu took the bag and inspected it. He soon found a little label that said, _Expires June 15, 1982. _His eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Yeah, we are most definitely not getting these." Pikachu said.

"Why not?" Ike questioned. "We need 'em, don't we? So what if their green? They're jus mint flavored."

"Ike, they're expired."

"But they're bread rolls. It's what we need, it's what the store has left, it's what we're getting."

Ike took the bag from Pikachu and threw it in the cart and walked on out of the bakery. The electric pokemon watched him leave and sighed.

"Note to self, don't eat any of the rolls tomorrow." He whispered to himself and followed the mercenary. The two walked in the store and soon found the produce section.

"We needed cranberries, right?" Ike asked.

Pikachu nodded. "For the cranberry sauce."

"Let's go then."

The two entered the section and looked around for the fruit. They searched until they finally spotted a sign that said, _cranberries. _But when the two approached it, there was none left. Ike and Pikachu sighed, though Pikachu's was a sigh of distress and Ike's was a sigh of annoyance.

"See, this what we get for last minute shopping." The mercenary said. "Why did Master Hand have to send us to go shopping now? Why not next week? Or the week before that? Or even yesterday?!"

"Why can't things just be easy for once?" Pikachu groaned and leaned against the cart in defeat. Ike looked around, hoping to see if there an cranberries somewhere else, but there wasn't. But, he did notice that a lot of people had cranberries in their carts. Lot's of cranberries.

"How many pounds of cranberries did we need?" Ike asked.

"Fifteen pounds." Pikachu replied with a grumble. Ike scanned at the amount of people had cranberries and how much they had.

"Yeah, that'll be enough." He said. Pikachu looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked. When the mercenary didn't answer, he climbed on the cart and hopped on his head and followed the line of vision his friend had. He then realized he was looking at people with cranberries and caught on to what the mercenary was thinking.

"No." He said flatly.

"Yes." Ike replied.

"We're not."

"We must."

"That's wrong."

"What other choice do we have?"

Pikachu was about to argue back, but stopped and sighed. "Fine." He mumbled.

"You take the ones on the right side of the sections, I'll handle the left."

Pikachu hopped off his head and reluctantly trotted to the right side of the produce section while Ike went to the left. Stealthily, so not to be seen, Pikachu crawled low to the ground and under a random person's cart. He waited until the person turned around and he quickly climbed on the cart and snatched all the cranberries they had.

He hopped off and ran away to their cart. He plopped them in and looked to see Ike doing the same thing he just did. He lowered his head and sighed. _I can tell this shopping trip won't end well... _

**Of course it won't Pikachu. Of course it won't... Well, this ends chapter 2. I guess this story will be more than four chapters after all. The shopping trip will continue tomorrow. Thank you for reading and see ya!**


	3. Shopping pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with part two of shopping! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with many things, fan fic wise and family wise. Now, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Shopping pt 2 

Fox and Link walked along the many isles of the store, in search of the things that they needed to buy. After a couple minutes, they soon approached the produce section.

"Here we go." Link said with a smile. "Now all we need to get is the five sacks of potatoes and as much corn as we can get. Alright Fox?" When no answer was heard, Link looked behind him. "Fox?" He saw that the pilot was no longer behind him. He looked around for his friend until he finally found him over by the bakery, stuffing his face with free sample cookies.

Link sweat dropped. "I guess I'm doing this myself." He said to no one in particular. He pushed the shopping cart forward and stopped when he came upon the potatoes. Using all the strength he could summon, Link hefted one of the bags up. Struggling. He threw it in the cart and gasped for breath.

"One." He muttered. He then reached and grabbed another and did the same thing. "Two."

After a while of struggling, Link finally managed to get five large sacks into the cart. Now he was searching the rest of the produce section for corn. Soon, he found the many cobs and grabbed a whole bunch and threw them in the cart. Whipping his hands in success, Link looked at the cart filled with items proudly. _Huh, I already have two of my needed items and nothing has exploded or anything. _He said to himself.

Link then grabbed a hold of the cart and exited the produce section. _But, something's bound to happen soon... _

**(Page Break) **

"Never again Ike!" Pikachu shouted. "Never again will we ever stoop so low as to perform a task like that! Never!" Him and Ike have long left the produce section with just the right amount of cranberries needed...that they stole... Now they two were walking, searching for the deli section.

"Relax, will ya?" Ike said in annoyance. "We didn't get caught, didn't we? We have the right amount of cranberries, so all is good." Pikachu was about to retort back, but stopped himself and took a deep, calming breath in frustration. _I'm not even going to bother! _He said to himself. He then sighed mentally. _Damn, I don't know how Marth puts up with him. _

The two continued searching until they finally reached the deli. "Okay, let's just get this turkey and get the shopping trip done already." Pikachu muttered.

"Gladly." Ike replied. The two walked in and looked around for the turkey. They eventually found it and approached it. They also realized that it was the only one left. "Ha! Imagine our luck! It's the last one!" Ike said.

A smile found it's way on Pikachu's annoyed face. "Great! At least something good is happening for once." But as he was about to reach to get it, a voice behind them spoke.

"I don't think so!" Ike and Pikachu turned around to see a middle aged mother with two sons standing there. Apparently, Pikachu spoke too soon... The mother glared at the two. "I'll be the one taking that turkey." She said.

"Of all things..." Ike began but stopped as Pikachu stepped forward and returned the glare to the mother. He's not putting up with anymore shit now.

"Listen lady!" The pokemon snapped. "I already had to deal with this bozo," He pointed back at Ike, how gave him a scowl. "and his childish ideas! I was forced to buy expired bread rolls and steal fifteen freaking pounds of cranberries from random shoppers! My patients is very thin and this turkey will be the only easy thing we have to deal with on this Arceus damned trip! So we're getting it!"

The mother continued to glare at Pikachu. "You talk big for a little pokemon." She retorted.

"Don't push my buttons." Pikachu hissed through clenched teeth.

As the tension rose between the two, Ike and the mother's sons nervously backed away, the same thought passing through their minds. _This won't end well..._

**(Page Break) **

Link searched isles for the final things. Macaroni noodles and cheese. He scanned the shelves until he finally found the noodles. Smiling, he took a couple boxes and proceeded to the dairy section. When he arrived, he looked for the right kind of cheese. He soon found a pack of white cheddar cheese.

_That'll do. _He said to himself. Link picked up the pack, but before he could put it in the cart, a little girl walked up and snatched the pack right out of his hands.

"I got the cheese, Mama!" She shouted to someone and began to walk away. Link stood there in silence for a moment, processing what just happened. _...Wha?... The fuck? Did a little girl just steel my cheese? _He then began to follow the girl.

He reached her and stopped in front of her. "Um, hey, little girl." He said. The girl just looked up at him blankly. "Um, you see, I had that cheese first. It was mine. So can you please, oh I don't know, give it back?"

"But my Mama needs this cheese." The girl replied.

"Yes, but I kinda need it more." Link said. "I live with a lot of people, so we need to make a big dinner. So the cheese is pretty important."

The girl then narrowed her eyes. "Find your own!" She snapped. Link looked down at her in disbelief then narrowed his eyes as well.

"That was my own! You took it from me!" He argued back in annoyance.

"I don't see your name on it."

"Wha? Why you little, give me my cheese!"

Link then grabbed the pack and tried to pull it away from her, but the girl had a tight grip. She tugged back on the box and soon it became a tug if war between the two for the cheese. This kept up until the girl's gripped slipped and she suddenly let go of the pack, causing Link the stumble back and ram against a shelf.

The shelf swayed and then tilted and fell on it's side, ramming into another shelf and caused it to fall as well, and it caused another to fall and another. Well, you get the picture.

Link and the girl watched with wide eyes as the shelves fell one by one. They stayed quiet, glanced at each other, and took off running in different directions. On the bright side, Link got the cheese back.

**(Page Break) **

Pikachu and the mother still glared at each other while Ike and the sons watched with discomfort. "I'm taking this turkey." The mother growled. "I have two boys to feed."

"Big whop." Pikachu said, rolling his eyes. "Do you know how many people we have to feed? Nearly forty! I'm taking this turkey!"

The mother's eyes widen for a split second then narrowed again. "Forty? We'll jeeze! Ever heard of a condom?" She said.

"Wha? It isn't even like that!" Pikachu snapped. "You know what I outta do?"

"Do it!" The mother challenged.

"This happens often with you guys each year, doesn't it?" Ike asked one of the sons. They both nodded.

"Pretty much." The oldest one replied. Before a fight could break out, Link sped passed them, eyes wild with fear.

"We have to go!" He yelled at Ike and Pikachu as he ran by.

Pikachu and Ike watched him take off in confusion. "Link?" They said in unison. Before they could say anything else, a loud crashing sound was heard and they all turned to see the shelves falling one by one. The final one then tumbled down and smashed the mother's cart.

She stared at her smashed cart and groceries in shock. As she sat there and gapped, Pikachu turned to Ike. "Quick! While she's distracted!" He said. Ike nodded and grabbed the turkey and threw it in the cart. Pikachu hopped in it as Ike pushed it and the two sped away.

**(Page Break) **

Fox still stood in the bakery and ate at the free sample cookies, taking in their lushous goodness. "These cookies are to die for!" He said. Before he could get another, Link rounded a corner and ran by.

"Time to leave!" He said and ran on. Ike and Pikachu appeared behind and ran followed the hylain.

"Run man! Run!" Pikachu shouted at Ike as they went past. Fox watched them disappear and blinked in confusion. He then started to run after them, but stopped. He turned back around, took a couple cookies, and proceeded to run after his friends.

**(Page Break) **

Mario waited outside of the Nintendo Mart. His groceries already in plastic bags, signaling that he payed for them. Now he waited outside for the rest so they could head back to the mansion. A moment passed and Link and Ike burst out of the doors with shopping carts that held their items.

Fox ran out after them with cookies in his hands and Pikachu was already sitting in one of the carts, drilling Ike to run faster. Before Mario could ask how their shopping went, Link yelled at him to run and now all five were frantically rushing away from the store.

Once they were a good distance away, they stopped and caught their breath. "We did it!" Link said in victory. "We survived the shopping trip!"

"Whoo!" Fox cheered as well.

"It was stressful, though." Pikachu mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Well, since you all are in a good mood, I'll the questions until we get back to the mansion." Mario said. The other four nodded and they continued to head back home. But, a question came to Mario's mind. "Though, one question is nagging at me. Did you guys pay for those groceries?"

Ike, Link, Pikachu, and Fox stopped dead in their tracks and looked each other with eyes wide in realization.

"Just, keep walking." Ike said and they proceeded to walk. Mario face-palmed and sighed.

_I knew this shopping trip was too easy to be normal... _

**Then again, when is everything ever normal? Well, this ends the shopping part of the story, the next part would be cooking the dinner. Oh joy... **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! See ya!**


End file.
